


Thank Thor For That

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: BAFTAs, Drinking, F/M, Fun, Happy Birthday, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Tom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Thor For That

The two of you had a wonderful night out at the BAFTAs. Tom may have had a few too many to drink, but he was still loveable and the life of the party. He kept making cracks at how Ben was shorter than him, even though they were both giants compared to you. You spent a lot of time talking with Sophie and Eddie’s wife Hannah while the boys had fun. After taking a sip of your wine that you had been nursing all night, you glanced at your phone to see that it was 12:30 am.

“Do it.” Sophie said when you told her your plan.

“He’s drunk enough he might jump up on a table and dance while they sing.” Hannah added. You giggled and went to the band leader, whispering in his ear before returning to the table you and the girls had taken over.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that since it’s now the 9th of February, someone is having a birthday.” He announced into the microphone. The band started playing Happy Birthday then and everyone sang along. Most people in the room knew who’s birthday it was, so when it came time to it, there was a chorus of Hiddles, Hiddleston, and Tom that echoed in the room. Tom’s face was bright red but he was laughing with Eddie and Ben.

Soon, the two of you made your way home. Tom set on the bed and fell asleep before he even got his suit off. You laughed as you came out of the bathroom, removing your earrings and washing your makeup off.

“Oh Thomas.” You laughed. After you changed out of your dress, you got him out of his suit and tucked him in before settling in by him for the night.

The next morning, you woke bright and early and went about making Tom a birthday breakfast of pancakes, sausage, orange juice, coffee, and cinnamon peanut butter toast. You grabbed the first of many presents out of the top of the closet, where you had hit it. It was a small box but it was a gold tie clip with his initials engraved on it. You walked back into the bedroom after making the breakfast. You carried the tray with the small present and his food on it. He was just waking up.

“Happy birthday.” You said with a smile. Tom turned on the bedside light and groaned a little at the sudden brightness, but smiled at you.

“It is my birthday, isn’t it?” He laughed. “Thirty-four. Man, I’m getting old.”

“Well, seems to me you can still drink like you’re twenty-four.” You giggled. He smiled and ate his food, complimenting you all the way. Once he was done, he opened the box and saw the tie clip.

“Oh darling.” He said. “I love it.”

“I was hoping you would.” You said with a smile. You kissed his cheek. “Just saying that there will be more presents today.” He set his empty tray aside and pulled you into his lap.

“I don’t need any more presents.” He said. “I have you.” You smiled brightly.

“How did I get so lucky to meet you Mr. Hiddleston?” You laughed. He smiled and kissed you.

“You can thank Thor for that.” You just laughed and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
